


Драбблы

by WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015





	Драбблы

Название: Поверь  
Переводчик: WTF John Watson 2015  
Бета: WTF John Watson 2015  
Оригинал: Believe by Hyliare, разрешение на перевод получено  
Размер: драббл, 221 слово в оригинале  
Версия: Шерлок (BBC)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джеймс Шолто/Джон Уотсон  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: эмоциональный хёрт/комфорт  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Для голосования: #. WTF John Watson 2015 - работа "Поверь"

День выдаётся длинный, полный усердного залатывания солдат и пострадавших гражданских, и у капитана Уотсона наконец-то появляется возможность присесть, только когда последняя рана обработана и зашита. Он откидывает голову, закрывает уставшие глаза и улыбается, почувствовав, как к его виску прижимают тёплую тряпицу, а в руку вкладывают чашку с чаем.

— ... добрый вечер, майор.

— Капитан.

Джеймс вытирает со лба Джона маленькое пятнышко сажи и, наклонившись, прижимается губами к чистой коже.

Улыбка Джона становится шире, она всё ещё кажется усталой, но уже не такой измученной, и он открывает глаза. У майора измождённое лицо. Он, как и Джон, этим утром повидал много страданий. Для некоторых и сам стал причиной — по крайней мере, так ему кажется. Джон протягивает руку и накрывает ею пальцы, которые держат теплую ткань у его лица, а другой поднимает кружку:

— За то, чтобы завтра было лучше.

— ... да.

— И чтобы сегодня кончилось удачнее. Спасибо тебе, Джеймс.

В глазах командира появляется оживлённая искорка, и следующий поцелуй приходится уже на потрескавшиеся губы. 

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, капитан вздыхает в кожу Джеймса, видя, как быстро гаснет эта искра.

— Всё будет хорошо, поверь мне.

Он чувствует, как Джеймс замирает, стиснув челюсти.

— Мне ужасно сложно это представить, Джон.

— Тогда просто поверь.

*******

Название: Завтра будет солнечно  
Автор: WTF John Watson 2015  
Бета: WTF John Watson 2015  
Размер: драббл, 601 слово  
Версия: Шерлок (BBC)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Шерлок Холмс/Джон Уотсон  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: повседневность  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Джон много выпил и потерял над собой контроль.  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF John Watson 2015 - работа "Завтра будет солнечно"

Джон нашёл Шерлока на кухне. Нет, тот не занимался готовкой, это было бы чем-то странным, не похожим на Шерлока, ужасным. Ведь Шерлок считал кухню исключительно местом для проведения экспериментов. Холмс просто покачивался на стуле и смотрел в окно, грея в руках чашку с чаем.  
— Сегодня снова дождь, — прошептал Джон. Собственный голос показался ему чужим и далёким, лишенным внутреннего стержня, который Джон Хэмиш Уотсон боялся потерять больше всего на свете.  
— Да, но зато не холодно, — ответил Шерлок.  
Его взгляд смеялся, прожигал Джона. Острый, холодный, как лезвие скальпеля.  
— Да, когда идёт дождь и холодно, это намного хуже.  
Куда уж хуже! Вчера Джон вернулся домой заполночь, почти ничего не соображая от выпитого. Всего лишь небольшая размолвка с Сарой, почему она его так подкосила? Замeрзший, промокший до нитки, Джон покачивался на нижней ступеньке лестницы и пытался вспомнить, закрыл он входную дверь или нет. В этот момент он увидел Шерлока на верхней ступеньке. Тот не включал свет, просто стоял и рассматривал Джона. Будто лабораторную крысу или части тел!  
— Брось её, Джон. У тебя с ней ничего не выйдет, — сказал он в темноту.  
В тот момент для Джона Уотсона не было ничего важнее этой чёртовой лестницы. Подняться по ней было так же важно, как выжить после ранения. Где-то в середине пути он упал, ободрал больное колено, но продолжил подъём. Шерлок мог уйти. Просто развернуться и пойти спать. Но он не ушёл, он ждал Джона. Наконец, Уотсону удалось встать с Холмсом на одну ступеньку и вцепиться пальцами в ткань его халата.  
— Что ты знаешь о моей жизни?  
— Ты невозможно пьян, — сказал Шерлок.  
Это было некультурно. Висеть на Шерлоке и дышать перегаром ему в лицо. Это было более чем отвратительно.  
— Дедукция, да. Ты всё можешь угадать с помощью своего великого интеллекта, — Джон тихо засмеялся, — но ты ничего не знаешь о жизни, ты не живёшь, Шерлок Холмс. Ты расследуешь преступления.  
— Я знаю, почему ты бросаешь всех своих женщин, Джон.  
Он завораживал, тихий голос в темноте, тёплое дыхание. В чём секрет? Проклятье! Джон слегка встряхнул Шерлока, а потом поцеловал. Ему было стыдно, мерзко от самого себя. Но ведь Шерлок знал! Он всегда знал, чёрт его дери! На секунду Шерлок застыл, а потом ответил. Сжимая Джона в объятьях, лаская кончиками пальцев лицо и шею, покусывая губы. Тогда у Уотсона не осталось сомнений, что Шерлок ждал его возвращения. Он знал, что Джон будет пьян, смел, снова свободен, пуст и разбит. И тогда он захватит то, что от него осталось. Ведь всё оставшееся принадлежит Шерлоку Холмсу.  
Шерлок отпустил его, почти на руках доволок до спальни и бросил на кровать.  
— Спокойной ночи, Джон Уотсон, — сказал Шерлок и ушёл.  
Джон был готов на всё для него! А он просто его оставил! Скорее всего, это был очередной эксперимент.  
И сегодня Джон не знает, как посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза, как начать разговор. И они говорят о погоде. Что поделать, англичане любят говорить о погоде.  
Джон наливает себе чаю и становится у окна рядом с Шерлоком. На улице сыро и промозгло, боль в горле намекает, что всё это закончится простудой. Боль в голове сообщает, что в его возрасте столько пить уже нельзя. Боль в сердце... а что, она постоянна.  
Когда пальцы Шерлока касаются его руки, Джон вздрагивает, едва не роняя чашку. Шерлок сплетает свои пальцы с его, держит за руку твёрдо и крепко.  
— Думаю, завтра будет прекрасная, солнечная погода, Джон.  
У Уотсона трясутся колени, и если раньше он не знал, как будет жить завтра, то теперь не знает, что будет через минуту. Он хочет обнять Шерлока, целовать его лицо и руки, гладить волосы. Он давно смирился с любовью к мужчине, почти смирился с любовью к безумцу. Сколько ему понадобится времени, чтобы привыкнуть к взаимности этой любви?  
— Да, завтра будет солнечно.

*******

Название: Мы такие разные  
Автор: WTF John Watson 2015  
Бета: WTF John Watson 2015  
Размер: драббл (в форме сборника однострочников), 329 слов  
Версия: Шерлок (BBC)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джон Уотсон, Шерлок Холмс  
Категория: джен, намеки на слэш  
Жанр: АУ, крэк  
Рейтинг: PG-13 (за намеки)  
Примечание: сборник крэковых однострочников на тему, что было бы, будь герои различными вещами  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF John Watson 2015 - работа "Мы такие разные"

— Шерлок, ты опять слишком увлекся?! Ты весь горишь!  
— Дело, Джон! Дело прежде всего!  
— Осторожнее, люди не любят, когда...  
Раздался вскрик:  
— Боже, моя любимая блузка! Этот дурацкий утюг её сжёг!  
(Шерлок - утюг, Джон - гладильная доска)

***

— Шерлок, помягче, прошу тебя!  
— Мягкостью хорошего результата не добьешься, Джон!  
— Тут некоторые помимо результата ещё и удовольствие получить пытаются, знаешь ли!  
Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.  
— Эта мочалка когда-нибудь мне спину расцарапает! Давно пора её выбросить к чёрту!  
(Шерлок - мочалка, Джон - мыло)

***

— Даааа.... О даааа... Ещё....  
— Ах, так? Так?? А кто говорил: толщина не та, нажим не тот, а?!  
— Шерлок... Шерлок.... Беру все свои слова обратно...  
Шлёп! Хозяка перевернула тесто и продолжила его раскатывать.  
(Шерлок - скалка, Джон - тесто)

***

— Ты должен держаться подальше от меня, Джон. Со мной опасно. Я сожгу тебя до основания.  
— Так может в этом и смысл? Если уж на то пошло, то я готов заплатить такую цену, чтобы быть с тобой.  
— О, Джон...  
Докуренная сигарета легла в пепельницу:  
— Может ещё по одной?  
(Шерлок - огонек, Джон - сигарета)

***

— Медленнее, Шерлок. Медленнее. Куда ты торопишься? Давай, входи-и, о... Да, так! Глубже-глубже.  
— Так хорошо?  
— Да-а, совершенно...  
Женщина завязала узелок на конце нитки и принялась латать дыру на шортах сына.  
(Шерлок - нитка, Джон - иголка)

***

— Это был не слишком позитивный опыт, — пробурчал Шерлок, медленно сползая с кровати.  
— Да уж... повторения не хотелось бы! — прокряхтел Джон, свернувшийся на краю матраса.  
— Два разумных — якобы разумных! — взрослых человека ложатся в одну кровать и вместо того, чтобы принять комфортное положение и погрузиться в сон, они...  
— Елозят по простыне туда-сюда! — возмущенно выкрикнул Джон.  
— И вырывают друг у друга одеяло, — Шерлок потёр плечи.  
(Шерлок - одеяло, Джон - простыня)

***

— Ты скоро, Джон? — возмутился Холмс.  
— Да, Шерлок... Ох, как в тебе горячо... И влажно... — пропыхтел Джон, продвигаясь всё дальше, и наконец вошёл до конца.  
— Чёрт, да... Давай ещё... М-м-м...  
(Шерлок - чай, Джон - печенье)

***

— Ну буду врать, я смогу жить без тебя. Да и ты не останешься один — такой добрый, такой замечательный. Но, пожалуйста, если есть хоть один шанс, что мы сможем быть вместе... Если ты всё ещё любишь меня — останься.  
— Хорошо. Давай попробуем ещё раз.  
— О, Джон!..

— Держи, — девушка протянула чашку подруге, — Надеюсь, ты любишь кофе с молоком.  
— Мм, раньше не любила, но у тебя получилась такая вкуснятина.  
(Шерлок - кофе, Джон - молоко)


End file.
